


Day 11 - Masochism

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [11]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Masochism, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Never a dull night.





	Day 11 - Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x OFC  
> Kink: Masochism (the tendency to derive sexual gratification from one's own pain or humiliation)

Being with Leah brought a whole new perspective on many things for him. Before he met her, Steve was very conservative in every aspect of his life, but Leah has been showing him that, sometimes, experimenting is a good thing, especially when it came to sex. Spicing things up was a way for things to always feel fresh and new between them.

They’ve been dating for two years now and they have tried many things. At first, he was a little unsure, but the more they tried, the more he realized that she was right. Their sex life was never dull, not that he had a dull sex life in the past, but now, well, now was different. Every night they would try something new. And tonight wasn’t any different.

Leah had told him that she had something in mind that involved a belt. At first, he thought that she would want him to tie her up, but they had already done that. So to say that he couldn’t wait to get home to find out what was instore for the night, was an understatement.

When Steve walked into his small apartment, he found Leah waiting for him in his couch wearing nothing but silk stockings and high heels. That definitely caught his attention. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and felt her softly biting his lower lip, which induced a soft growl to leave his lips. She certainly knew how to turn him on.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck and nibbling on her sweet spot, making her moan his name. With her hands grabbing his shoulders, he picked her up and started grinding himself against her. He could feel, through the thin fabric of his pants, just how wet she was. That was enough to make him grind even harder, making her moan his name even louder.

He could feel his erection getting harder the more he would hear her moan his name and it didn’t take long for him to carry her to his bedroom. Laying her on his bed, he stopped to watch her and saw the look of lust and desire that was all over her face. That’s when she pointed to the nightstand and he saw the belt. He must have looked confused because she quickly got up, grabbed it and handed it to him, telling him that she wanted him to hit her in the ass with it.

At first, he wasn’t sure if he could do it, after all he didn’t want to hurt her but she said that she knew he wouldn’t hurt her and if that, after trying for a couple of times, he still didn’t feel comfortable doing it, then they would stop. Getting on all fours in front of him, she told him that whenever he was ready, he could start. Seeing her with her ass in the air right in front of him, was a bigger turn on than he thought.

Wrapping the belt around his hand, he whipped her ass. He saw her arching her back and, at first, he thought that he had hurt her but then he heard a moan leaving her lips. That sound made his cock twitch. He went for a second time, and then a third, and then he lost count. All he could hear was her screaming and moaning his name. He could tell that she was a moaning mess and to be honest he wasn’t much better. Every time the belt collided with her ass, her moans would make his cock twitch and a low growl would leave his lips.

He could wait any longer. Pulling her to the end of the bed, he pulled his pants and boxers down and just thrusted inside her. She was drenched, which made his entrance that much easier. He didn’t give her time to catch her breath, he started thrusting, in and out, harder and faster than ever before. He could tell he was fucking her to her core, by the way her breath hitched every time he was fully inside of her.

She was close, he could feel it, and so was he. He kept thrusting inside of her, until he heard her scream his name and felt her cramping around him, trying to suck him dry with her pussy. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Feeling himself about to come, he gave a few more hard thrusts and came inside her. Both feeling exhausted, they laid down, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

Soon, Steve got up and made his way towards the bathroom. Coming back with a wet cloth and some lotion, he told her to lay on her stomach. Cleaning her up first, he then spread lotion over her butt cheeks, to help relieve some of the burning and redness. After that was done, they laid down and soon she was fast asleep in his arms, a content smile on her face.

“Never a dull moment with you, sweetheart.”, he thought, a smile on his face, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
